Sans poser de question
by Hitto-sama
Summary: Vingt-huit mars, Sakura a vingt-deux ans. Il est temps de passer à l'âge adulte.


**Titre :** Sans poser de question  
**Auteur : **Hitto-sama  
**Correction :** Shirenai  
**Base :** Naruto  
**Genre :** Hum ... Je me le demande ...  
**Disclaimer :** les personnages et l'univers du manga _Naruto_ appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Merci monsieur.  
**Note :** Considérez que c'est une fic AR, comme beaucoup de dôjinshi, parce que je ne prends pas en compte la désertion de Sasuke et tout le tralala pour des raisons scénaristiques. J'écris en effet cette fic après plusieurs semaines sans avoir ouvert mes fichiers, c'est une sorte de retour du fils prodigue qui ne se prend pas la tête.

**Sans poser de question**

Sakura avait tenu à ce que son vingt-deuxième anniversaire soit fêté en petit comité. Kakashi avait tout naturellement répondu à sa demande en réservant dans un petit restaurant pour quatre personnes. Le soir du vingt-huit mars, l'instructeur et ses trois anciens élèves se retrouvèrent donc comme convenu devant l'estaminet où on buvait plus qu'on ne mangeait mais la maigre carte avait tout de même bonne réputation à Konoha.

Les retrouvailles furent joyeuses, cela faisait longtemps que l'équipe ne s'était pas réunie de la sorte. Sakura partait souvent avec n'importe quelle équipe en tant que médecin. Il lui arrivait d'être avec Naruto pour des missions importantes mais ça n'arrivait pas souvent. Kakashi avait un peu poussé Naruto à poursuivre en tant qu'instructeur mais cela nécessitait une certaine expérience que le jeune homme acquérait avec acharnement. A vingt-et-un ans, il était jônin S spécialisé dans les missions de récupération. Il travaillait étroitement avec les sections secrètes, non pas pour sauver les hommes mais les informations qu'ils devaient récupérer. Ce n'était pas une partie de plaisir tous les jours pour Naruto mais il s'en accommodait, gagnant en maturité et en sérieux comme l'avait prévu Kakashi. Quant à Sasuke, jônin depuis belle lurette, on l'avait dirigé vers un poste de formateur et il occupait son temps en remettant à leur place les chûnin et jônin trop présomptueux de leur force. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'action dans son travail mais ça lui plaisait assez.

"Tu es toujours aussi belle, Sakura-chan."

Naruto n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de complimenter son amour d'enfance mais il ne plaisantait pas pour autant. Il aimait toujours sincèrement la jeune femme qui lui sourit en remerciement. Sasuke haussa un sourcil, montrant par là ce qu'il en pensait. Il ne trouvait pas Sakura moche mais pas belle non plus. C'était une femme comme les autres à ses yeux, hormis le fait qu'elle soit sa coéquipière donc un peu privilégiée par rapport aux autres. Kakashi se contenta de rire à propos du manque de tact de la jeunesse. Ils s'installèrent dans le fond de la salle et commencèrent par quelques amuse-gueule et un sake sirupeux qui donna rapidement mal à la tête à Sasuke. Il supportait mal l'alcool contrairement à Naruto et Sakura qui restaient encore debout lorsque Kakashi roulait sous la table.

Les plats commandés arrivèrent heureusement bien vite et Sasuke put avaler du riz pour éponger l'alcool, ce qui lui redonna presque bonne mine. La conversation était essentiellement animée par Naruto qui racontait ses exploits en crânant un peu et Sakura qui prenait plaisir à relativiser ce qu'il disait à grands coups de remarques cinglantes. Kakashi les écoutait comme un père en extase devant ses rejetons et Sasuke se contentait de "oh" et de "ah" de temps en temps pour montrer qu'il suivait la conversation. Cela continua ainsi un bon moment, jusqu'à ce que Naruto se rende compte qu'il n'avait presque rien mangé et que les deux autres hommes avaient vidé les plats un à un, discrètement.

Ce fut ensuite au tour de Sakura de monopoliser la parole, embêtant les trois hommes de sa vie avec la question qui fâchait : avaient-ils quelqu'un dans leur vie ? Kakashi rit à nouveau pour cacher son embarras et prétexta devoir aller aux toilettes de toute urgence, Sasuke ne prit pas la peine de répondre et Naruto cligna simplement des yeux.

"Quoi ? insista Sakura en remplissant le verre de Sasuke. Toujours personne ?  
- Il y a toujours eu une personne, répondit très sérieusement Naruto, et c'est toi, Sakura-chan.  
- Tu dis ça depuis l'académie, change un peu de disque, poursuivit la jeune femme en riant.  
- J'peux pas. La seule fille que j'aime, c'est toi, je peux rien y faire."

Sakura attrapa le verre de Sasuke et le vida d'un coup sous le regard fatigué du jeune homme. Naruto avait plombé l'ambiance sans s'en rendre compte et mettait par la même occasion ses camarades mal à l'aise. Voyant que ses deux coéquipiers n'ouvraient plus la bouche, Sasuke trouva très judicieux de virer au vert. Sakura écarquilla de grands yeux avant d'ordonner à Naruto d'emmener Sasuke aux toilettes immédiatement pour qu'il puisse vomir. L'opération fut rondement menée, même si Naruto se serait bien passé d'une demi-heure à tapoter le dos d'un type penché au-dessus d'une cuvette de toilettes. Il n'y avait pas trace de Kakashi dans la partie réservée aux hommes. Il avait fui, de toute évidence, laissant la note aux jeunes. Naruto soupira. C'était comme ça à chaque fois qu'ils dînaient tous les quatre, il s'était fait une raison à force.

Lorsque Sasuke eut enfin fini de vider son estomac, les deux shinobi retournèrent dans la salle où ils eurent le plaisir de voir leur coéquipière riant aux côtés d'un de leurs senpai : Shiranui Genma. Naruto fronça aussitôt les sourcils et Sasuke comprit ce qu'il se passait lorsqu'il vit Sakura poser une main sur le bras de leur aîné, une main pas du tout innocente. La jeune femme s'excusa auprès de Genma le temps de remercier Naruto et Sasuke pour la soirée et de payer sa part de la note. Elle s'esquiva ensuite au bras du jônin qui se sentait visé par le regard assassin de Naruto.

"Je rentre, lâcha celui-ci en sortant de l'estaminet.  
- Attends, grogna Sasuke en lui attrapant le bras, j'ai la dalle.  
- Normal, t'as gerbé tout ce que tu avais avalé. Et arrête de boire de l'alcool si tu sais que ça finit forcément comme ça.  
- Un ninja qui ne tient pas l'alcool, c'est pathétique, soupira Sasuke.  
- Tu m'ôtes les mots de la bouche. Allez, rentre chez toi et dors, c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire.  
- T'as pas faim ?  
- Bof.  
- Et si c'est moi qui paye ?  
- C'est pas le problème.  
- Résisteras-tu à l'appel des ramen ?  
- … Tu te fous de moi ? grogna Naruto en se dégageant.  
- Tu ferais n'importe quoi pour des ramen, marmonna Sasuke.  
- T'es bourré ou t'es con ? C'est quoi, ça ? s'énerva le jinchûriki. Une croyance locale stupide ? Je ne mange pas que des ramen et je ne ferais pas n'importe quoi pour en avoir. Tu connais le concept de facilité ? Et bah voilà, c'est par _facilité_ que je mange des ramen, quand je suis trop crevé le soir pour cuisiner ou bien quand je …  
- Tu viens ou pas ? coupa le brun en partant dans la mauvaise direction.  
- T'es bourré … Sasuke, Ichiraku est de l'autre côté.  
- La Terre est ronde."

Naruto secoua la tête d'un air navré et tira son coéquipier par le bras, prenant le chemin qui menait à son restaurant préféré. La boutique était encore ouverte à cette heure tardive. Le patron, Teuchi, discutait à bâtons rompus avec un vieux du coin se plaignant des dernières trouvailles du Hokage, ressassant que c'était mieux avant et que les jeunes n'avaient plus aucune notion de respect ni de politesse. Naruto et Sasuke le saluèrent bien bas pour se moquer de lui et le vieux fusilla du regard le jeune homme blond. Trop habitué à être détesté par tout le monde, Naruto ne faisait plus attention à ce genre de démonstration d'affection mais Sasuke ne manqua pas de faire peur au vieillard d'un petit coup discret de Sharingan après s'être assuré que son camarade ne le remarquerait pas.

Au fil des années, Sasuke avait gagné une réputation d'asocial caractériel aux mauvaises fréquentations. Il s'en amusait souvent, prenant au dépourvu les gens en étant agréable mais ça lui coûtait beaucoup. Sasuke était un adepte de l'effort minimal, art auquel Kakashi l'avait converti. Il n'ouvrait pas la bouche s'il n'avait pas quelque chose d'important à dire, il ne se déplaçait pas si on ne l'avait pas sommé de se rendre quelque part et il ne se levait pas le matin si on ne lui avait pas dit quoi faire de sa journée la veille. Quelque part, Sasuke en profitait mais ça ne dérangeait pas la princesse Tsunade, un peu du même genre concernant l'économie d'énergie.

Un beau bol de ramen au porc se matérialisa devant Sasuke lorsque son ventre grogna de faim pour la troisième fois. Naruto riait à côté de lui, pour une raison ou pour une autre, humant l'air avec envie. Ses nouilles lui furent servies la minute d'après et il s'en prit à elles avec appétit. Sasuke mangea lentement, prenant le temps de mâcher correctement et de boire sa tasse de thé vert par petites gorgées. Il n'aimait pas se presser, pas même pour remplir son estomac.

"Ayame-chan n'est pas là ce soir ? demanda Naruto en tendant son bol à Teuchi pour avoir une nouvelle ration de nouilles.  
- Non, sourit le cuisinier, ma petite Ayame est une femme à présent et elle préfère passer ses soirées avec son fiancé.  
- Les filles, toutes les mêmes, marmonna Naruto en fronçant les sourcils. J'vais me faire pédé si ça continue."

Sasuke avala de travers et dut recracher ce qu'il avait en bouche pour ne pas mourir étouffé, sous les regards curieux du vieil homme et de son camarade. Il leur assura que tout allait bien et demanda un verre d'eau qui lui fut servi aussitôt. Naruto récupéra son bol et l'attaqua dans la foulée, soufflant sur les nouilles brûlantes.

"Tu devais pas passer un examen, petit ? demanda Teuchi en se lavant les mains.  
- Ah, si, fit Naruto en relevant la tête. J'ai pas encore les résultats mais je doute pouvoir devenir capitaine d'une équipe. J'me suis pas mal planté sur l'écrit. J'avais rien dormi depuis deux jours parce que je stressais à mort... J'ai honte maintenant !  
- Un ninja doit être calme en toute situation, hoqueta Sasuke après avoir fait un sort au verre d'eau.  
- Calme, pas neurasthénique, le chambra Naruto. Et puis je suis pas comme ça en mission. C'est juste les examens qui me font cet effet-là, n'importe qui te le dira.  
- Les examinateurs ne sont pas n'importe qui. J'en sais quelque chose.  
- Si j'étais tombé sur toi, ç'aurait été plus simple, c'est sûr ! rit Naruto.  
- Au contraire, répondit Sasuke en touillant son bouillon. J'aurais mis zéro à ta copie par principe. Pas de favoritisme.  
- T'es mal placé pour dire ça, ô toi qui es passé jônin on ne sait comment.  
- Ça n'a pas été simple et je t'ai déjà dit qu'on n'a pas le droit de parler de cet examen, grogna Sasuke. Ça gâcherait la surprise, fit-il avec un petit sourire en coin."

Naruto renifla alors que Teuchi riait de sa grosse voix de bonhomme. Le vieillard paya son repas et quitta le restaurant sans un mot, sous le regard vigilant de Sasuke. Il n'était pas rare qu'un incident quelconque se produise dans les lieux publics lorsque Naruto s'y trouvait. C'était en général un verre d'eau renversé sur lui ou un coup de pied malencontreux. Sasuke trouvait ces agissements pitoyables mais Naruto lui avait déjà dit que ça ne le touchait pas. Il y était trop habitué pour s'en offenser à présent. Pire : il trouvait bizarre qu'on l'ignore. Mieux valait des coups de canne que ne pas exister aux yeux des autres, c'était la conclusion qu'il avait trouvée. Sasuke n'aimait pas ce point de vue mais il n'avait pas envie de se disputer avec Naruto pour cela. Il préférait se venger bassement et discrètement, après coup.

Une série d'incidents étranges avait secoué Konoha quelques années plus tôt, durant un été. Du courrier disparaissait dans les boîtes aux lettres, des pots à plante verte quittaient leur rebord de fenêtre, des canalisations se bouchaient sans raison et ainsi de suite. Sasuke s'était beaucoup amusé pendant cette période, agissant aux petites heures du matin, traînant dans les rues désertes de Konoha quand même les soûlards dormaient, perturbant les balades furtives des chats. On avait tout mis sur le dos de Naruto qui n'avait même pas nié. Sasuke avait arrêté lorsque des représailles avaient eu lieu. Il avait remplacé de sa poche une fenêtre brisée chez Naruto et avait nettoyé sa porte sur laquelle des insultes avaient été écrites. Naruto l'avait remercié et Sasuke n'avait jamais su si son coéquipier s'était douté de ce qui se passait. Sasuke s'était senti minable après cet épisode et Kakashi n'avait pas manqué de lui faire la morale.

Par un miracle ou par un autre, Kakashi savait toujours tout ce qui traversait l'esprit de ses disciples, même s'il ne les avait pas vus depuis un moment. Sasuke connaissait la réputation de leur instructeur pour être un ninja redoutable mais il avait du mal à admettre qu'il pouvait prévoir leurs raisonnements sans même les consulter au préalable. Kakashi les surveillait de loin, gérait leur carrière militaire dans l'ombre, apparaissait comme par magie devant eux lorsque quelque chose n'allait pas et faisait le ménage lorsqu'ils partaient pour un moment. Sasuke ne savait pas trop s'il devait le remercier ou le trucider pour cette présence parfois étouffante. Sans Kakashi, il n'aurait jamais pu obtenir ce poste d'examinateur ni devenir jônin à à peine quinze ans. Sasuke avait dû choisir : un avenir à Konoha ou cesser de vivre. Kakashi l'avait prévenu : s'il quittait Konoha pour se venger, il s'occuperait personnellement de sa mort. Le choix avait été difficile et Sasuke avait fini par céder, même si ç'avait été le moment le plus douloureux de sa vie. Naruto et Sakura l'avaient épaulé sans savoir ce qu'il se passait, sans oser lui demander d'où venaient ces bleus et ces coupures, sans rien dire à part des bêtises pour tenter de le faire sourire.

Un ninja n'avait pas besoin d'un honneur. Un ninja exécutait les ordres qu'on lui donnait sans sourciller, sans poser de question, sans se demander si la cible avait une famille, des amis ou juste mérité ce qu'il lui arrivait. Un ninja n'avait pas besoin d'un avenir non plus, pas plus que d'un passé. Il lui suffisait de se tenir debout le matin pour vivre le jour qui s'offrait à lui. Se réveiller le lendemain était une récompense suffisante pour ses efforts. Pouvoir revoir ses camarades devenait la plus belle chose qui pouvait lui arriver. Servir la communauté restait sa priorité et sa seule fierté. Sasuke savait tout cela et avait choisi d'oublier ce qui le tracassait. Les mauvaises langues disaient qu'il suivait pas à pas les traces de Hatake Kakashi et qu'il finirait de la même manière.

L'air de la nuit était frais par rapport à la chaleur humaine du petit bar à ramen. Naruto s'amusait à faire des nuages de vapeur en soufflant tout en se frottant les mains. Sasuke glissa les siennes dans ses poches, se sentant bien mieux qu'avant le deuxième dîner. Son estomac était calé et les effets de l'alcool s'étaient dissipés. Le monde lui paraissait plus net, moins tanguant et plus sûr de sa direction. Il inspira un bon coup pour apprécier l'humidité de cette fin de mois de mars. Les arbres se paraient de bourgeons au vert tendre et déjà quelques cerisiers préparaient leur manteau de pétales éphémères. Les étoiles scintillaient sans se soucier de leur observateur. On voyait bien le ciel, la nuit, même en plein coeur du village. L'éclairage nocturne était au minimum. Il n'y avait pas un réverbère dans les grandes avenues, seulement de grosses lanternes de papier devant les boutiques ouvertes la nuit. Ç'aurait été embêtant que l'on eût trouvé le village caché pour si peu. Les bois autour de Konoha avaient beau être épais et les murs hauts, on n'était jamais assez prudent.

Sasuke se demanda une fois de plus pourquoi le village s'était offert une falaise avec des portraits si visibles alors que la discrétion était de mise. Il se raisonna : le premier Hokage était un génie, on ne remettait pas en cause ses idées, et le génie se rapproche bien souvent de la folie. Sasuke secoua la tête. Il devait penser à autre chose.

"Naruto, tu vas faire quoi ?  
- J'vais aller me coucher, je crois. Il est déjà tard. Enfin, tôt. Et toi ?  
- J'ai pas envie de rentrer, lâcha Sasuke en regardant les étoiles."

Naruto leva à son tour la tête vers la voûte céleste avant de poser une main sur l'épaule de son ami.

"Dommage pour toi.  
- J'aime ta compassion.  
- J'peux rien faire pour toi, rit Naruto. Je ne peux même pas te proposer d'aller nous saouler dans un coin en regardant les étoiles, je crois que ça ne te fera pas du bien et je t'ai assez vu vomir pour un bon bout de temps.  
- Hum ...  
- Sérieusement, Sasuke, arrête de boire de l'alcool si ça te réussit pas. J'aime ta compagnie mais pas au point de te tenir la main pour aller aux toilettes dans ce genre de situation."

Sasuke soupira, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Sans baisser la tête, il regarda Naruto qui lui sourit en retour, un sourire franc, à pleines dents, comme il en avait l'habitude. Cependant, ce n'était pas le sourire forcé que Naruto donnait à tort et à travers lorsqu'il tentait de se faire oublier ; non, c'était beaucoup plus sincère et intime malgré sa taille démesurée. Sasuke poussa la main de Naruto d'un coup d'épaule et se tourna vers lui, se baissant un peu pour l'embrasser. Ce fut un tout petit baiser, juste des lèvres contre d'autres, les yeux ouverts ; un baiser salé comme le bouillon des ramen, un baiser léger et rapide.

Naruto ne bougea pas, pas même lorsque Sasuke s'écarta, pas même lorsqu'il réinvestit ses lèvres avec un peu plus de conviction cette fois. Il ne bougea pas lorsqu'il sentit la main de Sasuke contre sa joue. Il ne bougea pas lorsqu'il sentit la chaleur de Sasuke l'envahir. Il desserra même un peu les dents, une fraction de seconde, avant de repousser son coéquipier d'un coup de poing dans la mâchoire. Sasuke atterrit par terre, trop surpris de la réaction de Naruto pour pouvoir réagir. Le blond resta un instant les bras ballants avant de partir d'un pas rapide, les poings serrés. Sasuke cracha du sang.

* * *

On tambourinait à la porte depuis dix minutes mais Sakura n'était sortie du lit que lorsque Sasuke avait proposé d'ouvrir lui-même. Elle le reçut vêtue d'un T-shirt bien trop grand pour elle appartenant visiblement à l'homme nu dans le lit de la jeune fille. Sasuke sourit un bref instant à Genma malgré la douleur lancinante dans sa mâchoire. Son aîné comprit parfaitement le message et s'esquiva en s'excusant auprès de Sakura, lui laissant son vêtement. La kunoichi ne dit rien en ouvrant son petit congélateur pour y récupérer une poche à glace toujours prête en cas de besoin. Sasuke prit possession du lit, s'asseyant sur les draps défaits. 

L'appartement de Sakura ne comprenait qu'une pièce avec un coin cuisine et son lit à l'opposé. Un couloir exigu officiait en tant que salle de bain, sur la gauche mais Sakura ne l'utilisait pas souvent, la pièce étant mal éclairée et mal aérée. Elle passait plus de temps à supprimer les moisissures s'y développant qu'à profiter de sa baignoire aussi avait-elle décidé de prendre du bon temps aux bains publics. L'appartement était orienté plein est, offrant une merveilleuse vue sur l'autre côté de la rue. Cependant, si l'on montait sur le toit de l'immeuble, on voyait quasiment tout Konoha. Sakura aimait cet enchaînement de toits, de câbles et d'antennes. Elle restait souvent, les soirs d'été, à siroter une bière, assise sur une vieille chaise en plastique appartenant à on ne savait qui. La chaise avait toujours été là, d'aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne. La chaise faisait partie de l'immeuble, comme les moisissures et les rambardes d'escalier un peu rouillées, un peu bancales. Sakura aimait simplement vivre ici.

"Alors, que me vaut ta visite à deux heures et demie du matin ? demanda Sakura en donnant la poche à glace bien remplie à Sasuke.  
- C'est ta faute, se contenta-t-il de répondre."

Sakura roula des yeux. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Sasuke lui faisait ce coup-là, après tout. Elle se pencha devant lui et Sasuke ne détourna pas le regard lorsque la poitrine blanche de sa coéquipière apparut par l'encolure du T-shirt. Il ne fit pas non plus de remarque sur l'odeur de sueur sucrée et âcre qui se dégageait de Sakura. La jeune femme lui souleva le menton pour regarder plus en détail la blessure et alla chercher du coton ainsi que du désinfectant. La tempe droite était un peu écorchée. Ce n'était pas grand-chose mais elle se fit un devoir de nettoyer cette piètre blessure de guerre. Sakura tira ensuite une chaise devant le lit pour s'y asseoir, croisant les jambes bien que Sasuke sût déjà qu'elle ne portait que le T-shirt.

"Comment tu t'es fait ça ?  
- Naruto, répondit simplement Sasuke.  
- Je ne sais pas si vous vous rendez compte qu'un coup de poing de ce genre peut tuer un homme, soupira Sakura en se grattant la tête. Vraiment, il faudrait que vous grandissiez un peu.  
- Parle pour toi."

Sakura fronça les sourcils. Sasuke leva enfin les yeux jusqu'aux siens.

"Dis-lui une bonne fois pour toutes, lâcha Sasuke.  
- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.  
- Arrête de faire la môme.  
- C'est facile pour toi de dire ça, fit Sakura en haussant le ton.  
- Je me suis fait jeter par Naruto."

Sakura détourna le regard.

"Pourquoi tu l'as fait si tu savais comment ça allait se terminer ?  
- L'être humain est caractérisé par sa bêtise, répondit Sasuke en haussant les épaules. Je ne déroge pas à la règle."

Mal à l'aise, la jeune femme se leva pour récupérer un paquet de cigarettes sur sa table de nuit. Elle en alluma une avant d'en proposer une autre à Sasuke qui ne refusa pas. Le crépitement presque inaudible du tabac combla le silence de leur conversation.

"Naruto est un type bien, tu sais, finit par lâcher Sasuke. Il ne laisse pas tomber les gens qu'il aime. Tu pourrais lui arracher le coeur qu'il t'aimerait toujours. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de sa réaction.  
- Je sais, murmura Sakura d'une voix douce, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire qu'en lui donnant ma réponse, je perdrai quelque chose de très précieux.  
- Ce ne sera pas perdu, ce sera juste différent. Et puis ça permettra à Naruto de passer à autre chose. Il en a le droit aussi."

Sakura tira longuement sur sa cigarette, jusqu'à atteindre le filtre.

"Tu vas faire quoi ?  
- Moi ? s'étonna Sasuke. Eh bien, demain, je rendrai son coup de poing à Naruto et j'irai me saouler après, pour montrer à tout Konoha que même Uchiha Sasuke peut subir un chagrin d'amour. Ou peut-être que je le ramasserai à la petite cuillère et que je lui raconterai des conneries pour qu'il retrouve le sourire, j'en sais rien. J'sais pas. J'improviserai. Et toi ?"

Sakura laissa ses lèvres se froisser un peu. Sasuke ne lui en voulut pas de ne pas pouvoir lui répondre. De toute façon, ils savaient.

* * *

Le soleil se couchait lorsque Naruto entendit quelqu'un arriver derrière lui. Il n'avait pas quitté son bout de toit depuis qu'il s'y était installé, il ne savait même plus quand - l'information avait-elle seulement de l'importance ? Une petite brique de jus de fruits et légumes apparut dans son champ de vision et il la prit sans un remerciement envers Sasuke qui s'asseyait à côté de lui, une bouteille de thé à la main. 

"J'me disais que j'allais t'en foutre une pour être à égalité mais t'es suffisamment broyé pour m'éviter cette corvée. Sakura est une vraie salope lorsqu'il s'agit de remettre quelqu'un à sa place et c'est bien ça que j'aime chez elle. A ma garce préférée, finit Sasuke en levant sa bouteille bien haut.  
- Sakura n'est pas une garce, marmonna Naruto, ni une salope.  
- Oh tu l'as pas vue au lit.  
- T'en reveux une ? grogna le blond en se tournant vers Sasuke.  
- Sans façon. Un hématome suffit largement pour maintenir ma réputation de connard et je tiens à mon teint d'albâtre, merci."

Naruto soupira.

"Rien ne t'atteint, toi.  
- Disons que je ne laisse rien m'atteindre, répondit Sasuke plus sérieusement. Sauf tes coups de poing. Eux, je les vois jamais venir. Je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte de l'emprise que tu as sur moi, Naruto. C'est un avantage certain mais je ne me laisserai pas faire pour autant. J'aime te casser la gueule.  
- En fait, t'es con.  
- On est tous le con de quelqu'un."

Sasuke avala la moitié du contenu de sa bouteille. Naruto releva un peu la tête.

"Je t'aime pas comme tu m'aimes.  
- J'avais remarqué, railla Sasuke en refermant la bouteille.  
- Mais merci d'être là pour moi, Sasuke, continua Naruto en souriant un peu. Je sais qu'on a tous les deux du mal à pas se mettre sur la gueule mais tu es quelqu'un d'important pour moi et je veux pas te perdre.  
- Je sais."

Naruto soupira, comme pour chasser le reste de ses remords. Sasuke lui sourit en retour, d'un air mal assuré et un peu gêné. Il préférait se moquer qu'être sincère, c'était plus facile, mais il pouvait bien faire cet effort pour Naruto. C'était mieux comme ça, sans poser de question.

_Fin ?_

**Note**  
Et voilà un petit one shot sans prétention mais que j'avais envie d'écrire. C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux, je crois  
Sasuke vous paraît certainement OOC mais pas à mes yeux. Je l'apprécie sarcastique et froid comme ça et je pense qu'il serait à peu près comme ça s'il n'avait effectivement pas déserté. Enfin, c'est une question de point de vue, toujours et encore.  
Merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
